


Demon Of Cincinnati

by LunaticRollinz



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticRollinz/pseuds/LunaticRollinz
Summary: where Jon Moxley is a cop get a  call to an abandoned house unaware that a demon his lerking inside
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Finn Balor | Prince Devitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

> "Hey Jon I know it's your day off but we just got a complaint about an old abandoned house on Valspar lane.I was wondering if you can go and check it out?"

" Ya ..... Sure no problem I can go and check it out. "

"Great it's going to be the third house on the right. Goog Luck Moxley.


	2. Chapter 2

After the call has ended Jon put his phone into his pocket,got off of the couch grabbing his keys and wallet from the side table and walked out of his appartment. He started up his Jeep Patriot and pulled out of his parking space and started heading to the house.  
When he gets there he gets out of his car and hears something behind him and turns toward the sound.Nothing ,Nothing at all was there. He starts walking toward the house but before he can get to the door something grabs and drags him towards the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Moxley Back Story

Jon Moxley was one of the best detective on the force along with his brothers Seth Rollins,and Roman Reigns.They took down crooked cops and delt with dangerous criminals from drug dealers to gang leaders.They were doing well keeping the peace ,that was until Seth decided to betray his brothers and started to help out their chief Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his goons Randy Orton, Batista,Ric Flair,and Kane.

Jon was moved to a different burrow after the betral for some unknown reason.Where Hulk Hogan was the chief,The Hugger - Bayley who is forensic,The Boss - Sasha Banks who is investigator,The Irish Lass Kicker - Becky Lynch who is a detective,  
The New Day - Kofi Kingston, Xavier woods, Big E who are regular cops and The Usos - Jimmy & Jay (Roman's cousins)who are also detectives.

You see the reason Jon was sent to a new burrow was because he was starting to hear a voice telling him to leave to come to him were he belongs. But he doesn't even know who him is.Nobody know about this only he did.


End file.
